Questionable Existence
by Nikoru-chi
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a "normal" teenage girl, joins society to lead a normal life that the walls of Crypton Media's facility wouldn't have given her, she struggles to keep her old identity a secret by changing her name. While Rin gets into situations in which could harm her, she battles her emotions and the power that threatens to consume her. Living life recklessly, is Rin going to far?
1. Chapter 1

**Questionable Existence**

**Konichiwa everyone, I have made another story! Truthfully, I was waiting to finish my other one, Complicated Relations, but my friends urged me to go ahead and post this since Complicated Relations is almost complete. ^^ I hope this is good and meets your satisfactory! **

Prologue:

The young blonde watched as they strapped her down to the metal table and saw the nurses bring in carts of metal pieces of various sorts. One doctor produced a syringe and filled it with an unknown blue liquid.

"Don't worry; this will only feel like a little pinch." The doctor assured her and stuck the needle in the crease of the girl's elbow. After the fluid was injected into her, the girl felt nauseous, feeling her eyes closing with the sudden exhaustion.

"Mommy…Daddy…" She slurred and with that, her eyes drooped shut, the last thing she saw was the scalpel in the man's hand.

Chapter 1:

The electrical sounds of the beeping echoed throughout the room, causing electric blue eyes to open before momentarily turning to a cerulean blue. After a few minutes of automatic blinking, the girl lifted her arms and began to unplug the electric circuits that were buried in her arm. Rin Kagamine, a "normal" fourteen year old girl, began the daily routine of unplugging every wire that was connected to her body and walked off of the platform and into her bathroom.

The long mirror reflected the girl, and as normal, Rin examined herself. It had been ten years since the surgery and the faint scars were barely visible along her body. Rin's face was expressionless; causing her to look like a porcelain doll her parents had brought her once when they visited her. The "veins" that were in her body were somewhat visible in her pale skin and ran all over her body. Rin Kagamine was not a normal teenaged girl, nor would she ever be. Not ever again. A light rap sounded on her door and it automatically slid open to reveal a girl with long teal pig tails that reached her calves.

_Hatsune Miku: _

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 5'2"/ 158 cm_

_Weight: 92.4/ 42 kg_

_Bio: Hatsune Miku, a young girl who had dreams of being a pop idol, joined Crypton Future Media two years ago and finished her surgery in the month of August and in the year of 2007. She was introduced as a VOCALOID on August 31, 2007. She is part of the VOCALOID2 Character Vocal Series. She is the most popular VOCALOID of the entire VOCALOID2 series._

The information always appeared for every VOCALOID on the screens of their eyes. Like Miku, Rin was a VOCALOID, but just as Miku's bio said, Miku over ranked Rin in popularity status. Though Rin had been the second released from Crypton, she was their first project. She was made first, but could not be presented due to a surprise from the company. That was when they introduced Len. Len Kagamine was a male VOCALOID and her partner in many songs. As if on cue, Len appeared next to Miku, his face void of an emotion.

_Kagamine Len:_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 5'1.4"/156 cm _

_Weight: 103lbs/ 47kg_

_Bio: Kagamine Len was learning to become a musician before becoming a VOCALOID. Known for playing the keytar along with many other guitars, he is especially interesting in making music. He and Rin Kagamine (you) were introduced on December 27, 2007. He is in the VOCALOID2 series and is the second most popular along with Rin (you). _

As the screen cleared to reveal them once more, Rin knew why they were here.

"We have a few new songs that we need to record. Master says to get dressed and met up in the recording booths." Len said and Miku nodded, giving Rin a friendly smile before turning and leaving with Len.

Rin simply turned and the automatic sliding door closed, leaving Rin alone once more. Rin ran her fingers along the cool metal wall of her room, feeling the cold smoothness of the element as she glanced around. The bed in the far right corner was made and looked ready to sleep in; though Rin hadn't used it for several years now, due to the fact she no longer needed it. During the first two years after the surgery, she was put in a nuclear reactor full of blue fluid, leaving her floating in the dense ooze as she recuperated.

The surgery was for becoming a VOCALOID. They had injected her with many different chemicals and acids before undergoing the surgery, trying to already start the process before anything big had to happen. Rin almost shuddered at the memory of burning sensations inside her body, making her skin cold as ice to anyone who touched her, but burning like fire on the inside to her. Though the images were nothing more than memories, she still received headaches and muscle spasms when she thought of them. The dull throb of an oncoming headache began, but Rin immediately pushed the pain away, focusing on things other than memories.

Rin focused her thoughts on her room once more. It was rather plain with the metal exterior and the bed, except for the giant platform that was hooked up to the cables coming from the ground and ceiling. Scattered wires we here and there, along with many multi-colored cords that roped around the enormous machine. Small containers that held blue and clear fluids decorated the metal railings that were set up around the edges except for the opening gap that let in and out the person using the machine.

Though every VOCALOID had one, Rin's was the largest and the most powerful; hers was the original. When first undergoing the vaccines and pills, Crypton began working on her new domain. This was similar to a reactor, since it held the fluids, though instead of being held in a tank full of it, they somehow managed to build a reactor that didn't need to have a tank, instead it made a simple bubble large enough for Rin to swim in with the platform holding the ooze from spilling on the ground. In other words, it didn't need walls to hold the fluid, the reactor held it without walls; it was just a giant bubble of liquid floating about two feet off the platform.

Rin walked past the machine and into the closet that held her clothes. After she had pulled her head and arms through the correct holes of her sailor tank-top and tying the golden ribbon around the neck of it, she then proceeded to apply her bow and bobby pins, sticking each bobby pin in with delicacy. Her veins glowed blue and yellow momentarily before she stepped away from the mirror once more.

The automatic door opened and she slipped out into the hallway, looking out the long window that stretched across the entire wall, reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

I gazed out into the one-way windows and looked onto the busy streets of Tokyo stretching out before my eyes. Many men and women walked around, some looking like they worked for prestigious offices similar to Crypton, while others looked like they were simply going to the store or were just out exercising. I spotted a girl talking with another, probably talking about something that when on in their day or about family. The word family tugged at my chest, giving me this unnerving feeling.

I got to see my parents once a month, but other than that, I never saw them. I knew that they loved me, or at least they _seemed_ to. Mom would always cry when she saw me, though we were not allowed to touch. It's not like we could anyway. I was put in a room with a clear glass wall separating us, keeping me from having any physical contact with them. Crypton always told me that if I touched them, that bad emotions would come to me and would put me in a bad mood, but once they left I was put in a bad mood.

I shook my head in utter irritation as I walked down the long hallway, heading towards the corner and rounding it as I headed towards the room labeled "Recording Area". The short rough carpet made a swoosh sound if I dragged my feet on it, though it was rather hard to slide considering the heavy speakers built in my boots. I trudged towards the door, pushing down on the cool metal handle of the door and pulling it open to reveal Len and Miku sitting on the loveseat, going over our music that we were to sing.

Meiko and Kaito were nearby; being measured by who I assumed was one of our professional tailors. The measuring tape refused to go all the way around Meiko's breasts, in which left a flustered tailor lady. Immediately my screen came up.

_MEIKO:_

_Age: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: Unknown_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Bio: Unknown_

I hated when that popped up on my screen. It made Meiko seem like she was some mysterious woman who just appeared out of no-where.

_KAITO:_

_Age: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: Unknown_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Bio: Unknown_

I sighed softly and shook my head. Kaito loved ice-cream while Meiko was into sake. The two were complete polar opposites, but they were definitely cute together. Though Miku's fans (most of them anyway) preferred Miku and Kaito, I was all up for Meiko and Kaito, seeing how funny their relationship was.

"Why don't you just make the stupid thing longer? Not everyone has a tiny chest like Rin or Miku." Meiko said, the irritation was evident in her voice. I felt myself slightly wither in my already somewhat dark mood, though I knew she was simply joking. I looked at Miku, admiring her long teal hair that was separated into two elegant pony tails; not a hair out of place. Her outfit consisted of a black and teal mini-skirt, a gray and teal shirt-vest, and her black boots with teal at the bottom. The arm controls on both of her arms were flashing in their digital light of gray, light blue, yellow, green, red, and white.

I looked over Miku's body and felt my hands feeling my chest when my eyes landed on Miku's chest. There was nothing to grope, nothing to feel, not even a thing to possibly give me the idea that my chest was growing, though I knew it probably never would. I was frozen in the state of fourteen and had been since the year of 2007. I had to take pills and daily injections of needles for ten years until I was ready to undergo the surgery that was required to become what I was now.

Miku and the others, however, didn't go through the same thing as I once had since they had not begun the process as early and young as I had been. I felt the same bitter feeling sweep over me like they did every day, though not knowing for sure what exactly it was. This feeling occurred whenever I compared myself to Miku, knowing full well that Miku would always be prettier and better than I could ever me.

Miku had long, nice legs, a petite figure, long flowing hair, the perfect smile, and of course, she had more of a chest than I did. I hadn't realized that I had grabbed onto a music stand until I heard the screeching sound of the metal bending under my bone-crushing grip and I immediately let go, letting the now deformed stand fall onto the ground, my finger marks were visible on the bent metal pole.

I felt everyone's eyes turn to look at me, their eyes showing their shock and unease. The tailor gulped and began to pack up her things, promising to return tomorrow with a longer tape measure. The next thing that came in my sight of vision was brownish-reddish eyes and short brown hair. Meiko's eyes searched my face for anything such as a glitch or malfunction. I simply blinked, though I knew that the spark of electric blue was mixed in with the cerulean color of my eyes.

I hadn't realized I stopped breathing until I let out the breath I was holding in, releasing it in a huff. I didn't necessarily need to breath because of the artificial part of my heart. I was entirely different from a normal human being because of every drug, surgery, or implant I was given. My bones had been covered in metal to prevent any broken bones. My neural systems had been enhanced, causing my thoughts to be clearer, my movements more graceful, and causing my survival to be more efficient.

The artificial neurons that were connected to my neural membrane allowed information to be processed quickly and then be sent to the other cells in my body more effectively, working under electric signals or energy stimulus. The pharmaceutical engineering for my body had caused my body change, though not as rapidly as Crypton had hoped it would, thus they waited for my eligibility to become the VOCALOID that they wanted me to be.

Even then though, Miku had come out more perfect than I had, as she was the pop idol while I followed in her shadow. Though Miku was number one on the charts for singing, I was the most powerful of each VOCALOID, including Meiko and Kaito. My body had responded to the transformation and accepted it, causing for it to change more effectively than Miku's.

"Rin, are your systems okay? You seem like you are having a problem, is everything alright?" I heard Meiko ask me, her voice filled with the concern that was obvious in her face. I was treated like a child, though Len was the same age, he wasn't treated the same way as I was. People looked down on me, due to my looks. As for my personality, I was normally bubbly and excited, smiling at everything and eating almost everything. That was how I normally was, though today I wasn't. Miku was similar, though she was gentle and calmer than I was, though she was hyper at times as well. My life just didn't make sense.

"I'm fine…I was just thinking about stuff." I told her and Kaito snorted behind her, causing us to look over at him.

"Those things must have been about the end of oranges and you being stuck with lemons instead!" He told me smirking. Meiko face-palmed herself before choking Kaito with his own scarf.

"You idiot! You obviously don't know when humor is needed and when it's not!" She told him after releasing his scarf and letting Kaito sink to the ground.

"Glah…" Kaito slurred, continuing to lay on the floor.

I looked over at Miku, who was sitting close to Len. I honestly didn't know how I felt about that, considering the fact that Len and I were pretty close in our relationship. Though I think it was announced to the public, Len and I were not twins, nor were we lovers. I wasn't entirely sure what a lover was, but I assumed it was along the lines of a family relation, but I definitely knew what twins were.

Len and I certainly did look like twins; we had the same hair color except his was probably a more golden color than mine, our eyes had been different at one time, as mine had been electric blue while his were cerulean, but the company worked with my eyes so that they would match Len's, though there were times when they reverted back to their original color. We had the same pale skin, except mine was a porcelain color while his was an ivory color. Len was very attractive, his gentle eyes and sincere smile always made me feel better, but at the moment his eyes were blank with the same expression from earlier.

Miku glanced at me; worry shadowed her teal eyes as she looked at me. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling the part of my mouth and tasting the copper penny flavor washing over my tongue. I simply walked out of the room, leaving everyone speechless. The sunlight that now filled the hallway caused my eyes to adjust, allowing me to momentarily see the many dust particles all over the narrow hallway. I continued walked towards my room, waiting as the automatic sliding door opened, revealing the room once more.

The lights were off, but my night vision came up immediately and found the computer nearby the unoccupied bed. I quickly switched it on, letting the night vision to switch off as the blank screen rebooted the computer. After typing in my password, I instantly clicked on the word document page.

I began to write a song that explained my feelings at the moment. Crypton wrote songs that we were to sing, so we hardly ever got to sing anything that we made. Well Len did and Miku, but I hardly ever did.

I began pressing the square buttons with letters on the keyboard with rapid fingers, making no grammar mistakes and hardly ever looking down on my fingers to make sure that I was pressing the right letters.

I needed to let myself blow off some steam and it was going to be done in a somewhat healthy way. I wasn't allowed outside the walls of the Crypton Media facility. Truthfully, no VOCALOID was to have any connections with the outside, but for me I was an exception, considering the fact that my parents were friends with the professor who had made me into a VOCALOID. Professor Kamui was also a VOCALOID, as he had decided that to understand us, he would need to see if we were comfortable and not experiencing any stressful things.

A light rap sounded on my door and by the sound, I knew it was the said person I was thinking about. The door slid open to reveal Gakupo as he bowed respectfully to me.

"Rin-chan, are you experiencing anything troubling to you? Would you like a checkup? Do your systems need to be updated?" He asked his voice deep and gentle. I looked up from the screen and merely shook my head, signaling that I was fine. His eyebrows rose slightly and then furrowed into a questioning look.

"May I come in, Rin-chan?" He asked and I nodded, refusing to say a word at the moment. He walked in and the door slid shut. He strode across the room and was now standing before me.

"Rin-chan, how exactly are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was now holding authority.

"Fine." I said dryly and stood up, heading towards the platform of the nuclear reactor.

"Rin…do you know what emotions are?" He then asked and I heard his footsteps sounding behind me as if they were to stop me. I simply sighed.

"Yes, Professor Kamui. They express a humans feeling and how they feel." I retorted. Deep down I felt really bad for talking to Professor Kamui because he had done nothing wrong and had been very kind to me for as long as I can remember. He was practically like my father.

"You seem to know them, but do you understand them?" He said, more to himself than to me. I didn't respond and began to press the buttons that would make the nuclear fluid form and began to push the cables back into my body. I decided I wouldn't take my clothes off since Gakupo was here and watched as the liquid hover above the platform, filling up to form a bubble.

"Rin, would you like to understand emotions?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Konichiwa everyone! ^^ **

**Rin: took you long enough. Ehe sorry! I'm working on both Complicated Relations and Questionable Existence so I'm rather busy ^^**

**IA-K1002: Rin is half robot in the story, so she is a cyborg ^^ this is kinda like a messed up version of Kokoro and Meltdown! Thank you for being the first to review :3**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

I turned to stare at Professor Kamui, searching his face for a hint of anything that might mislead me. After knowing this man for more than half my life, I still wasn't sure of his background. The few things I did know, though, were that his wife had died due to a tumor in her stomach, creating the fatal cancer that stole her life. I remember coming into his office and seeing pictures of the woman, admiring her beauty and longing for the same appearance. I shook my head to clear away the toothy smile that was shown in one picture, my favorite one to be more precise.

"I could let you feel more that the cold exterior of the metal that fill your body, Rin. You never have experienced emotions or none in which you remember having so I will admit I'm slightly worried on how it will affect your systems…" He told me, pushing up the glasses on his face so that they would sit in the bridge of his nose. He waited expectantly for my answer, one in which was my choice to back down or accept.

"Professor Kamui, are you sure you are up to teach me emotions? Crypton Media probably wouldn't allow it." I answered, my voice coming out robotic and hollow, something that happened more often now. Somehow something was wrong, though I wasn't experiencing technical difficulties or and malfunctions, something was disturbing my being. Gakupo smiled at me, one in which held such affection, but something in his eyes caused the smile to look sad.

"As long as you don't tell anybody, it will be fine. It's our little secret." He said and turned towards the door, looking back over his shoulder. He watched me and began walking, slipping out of the room and back into the hallway, his white lab coat fluttering under the movement. I followed silently a few feet behind him, looking out the long window once more.

After turning left into the next hall, we came to the very last door, one with the sign labeled "Technical Assistance". The door slid open like the other door, but the room on the other side was completely different from any other room in the Crypton facility. The florescent lights flickered every now and then and cast a white light on everything, making objects appear almost colorless. The cabinets were covered with needles, specimens, and many assorted metal pieces. The one metal piece that I could identify was a steel spine, covered in thin sheet of iron and steel along with the tiny bolts that held the metal together.

The plastic skeleton that was also in the room was covered in metal pieces along various bones. I stared at the long metal table, feeling the creeping sensation over my body. I looked down and saw tiny bumps along my arms and legs. I identified them as goose bumps and rubbed my arms to make them go away. Though I came in here a lot as a child, I never liked it unless we were in the back room, which made me feel safer.

Professor was heading towards the back room door, much to my relief and I quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone in this room. I walked in behind him and the door slid shut, though to my surprise, it locked. Normally, none of the doors of the Crypton facility were ever locked, nor was it allowed for any to be. I looked questioningly at Professor and he looked back before explaining.

"I am allowed to lock this door if that is what you are about to ask me; I am an exception since I am a worker of the Crypton Media Company and because I am a doctor to you and everyone else." He told me and signaled towards the leather covered couch on the far wall behind us. I walked over and sat down, placing my hands on my lap as Gakupo brought a stool and set it before me, propping himself on it as he pulled out a small notebook and pencil, writing down on it before looking up at me.

"Okay Rin, I will start you with a somewhat simple emotion, such as happiness." He finally looked up, his face a blank mask. I had looked up this word in my systems, but nothing had come up to my dismay. I simply stared and waited for him to continue.

"What do you think happiness means, Rin?" He inquired and I pondered a minute, trying to put a meaning the word. None of my databases held any information, there for I came up with a blank, so I improvised.

"Happiness is a state in which the human feels. It's a somewhat common emotion." I told him, keeping my voice both smooth and clear. Gakupo chuckled, signaling that he knew my plan of improvising.

"Very clever Rin; you couldn't find any known information on your systems so you had to think. A nice exercise for your brain, I might say." He told me as he scrawled on the paper. I folded my hands now, knowing I wouldn't be able to get anything passed Professor.

"Happiness, my dear, is a state in which the human feels enlightened. Such as…per say if you got a new puppy, or made a new friend." Gakupo tried to explain, though I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I had knowledge of some states of humans such as calm, confusion, concerned, worried, and doubtful, etc. Other things as happiness were too complex for my understanding.

"Professor Gakupo, what is a puppy? What is a friend?" I inquired, my head still tilted. Gakupo stared at me in amazement, the shock evident in his eyes.

"A friend is a companion; someone who is dear to you, similar like a family member. A puppy is a young or baby dog, as they often look like this." He pulled out a remote control and pointed it at the large screen on the wall beside me. The lights went out as a picture of something fuzzy with golden yellow fur, almost the exact color of my hair, appeared on the screen.

"This is a golden retriever puppy, though not all puppies look like that as they come in many varieties and species." He told me, a gentle smile appearing on his face. I stared at the dark brown eyes of the puppy, not realizing I had moved from my seat until I felt the plastic cover of the screen beneath my fingertips. I traced the very tip of my fingers around the dogs eyes, feeling my eyes widen in wonder.

"Have you ever had a puppy, Professor Gakupo?" I inquired softly, continuing the tracing of the dog's body with my fingers.

"I have, in fact. He was a Great Dane named Kelda. He was a very loyal friend to me and I miss him dearly." I heard the sadness in the Professor's voice, causing me to turn slightly to study his face.

"What happened to him?" I asked, feeling the odd urge to comfort the man in a stark white lab coat before me. It was a few moments before Gakupo finally answered me, looking at me through the purple strands of hid hair.

"He got ran over by a trucker who was not paying attention. Luka was very upset after that. It was days before she would say a word." He informed me, though his face seemed distant as he remembered his dear wife. Even Luka's name sounded elegant along with her beauty.

"Luka was so soft spoken at times…though she had a kind motherly nature…she would have been a good mother to our daughter." Professor continued. It suddenly occurred to me that Gakupo had said he had a daughter.

"You had a daughter?" I inquired, my voice coming out somewhat hoarse. The sound of my voice broke the Professor from his revere as he glanced at me, seeming to have forgotten my presence. He nodded slowly smiled sadly.

"Yes, her name is Defoko…" He said quietly and proceeded to head back into the main room, appearing again within a few moments. He stared at a piece of paper in his hands before handing it to me. The girl in the photo had short purple hair, shorter than mine. Her dark purple eyes were a shade darker than Gakupo's. Truthfully, she looked a lot more like Gakupo, but still had the look of elegance like Luka. I realized the shape of her mouth and eyes were like Luka's.

"Where is she?" I noted the fact that she looked older than me as she looked about the same age as Miku.

"She chose to stay with some relatives of mine instead of coming to live here with me." He said, the smile trembling slightly. I walked back to him and handed back the photo of his daughter.

"Professor Gakupo, I'm sorry if I intruded upon you privacy. My curiosity should have been retained-"I was caught off guard as Gakupo suddenly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me rather tightly.

"Rin, you are so pure and so serious. You're so quiet and respectful, yet you've been through so many surgeries as a child…you are like my own child in a way." He whispered in my ear as he let go, smiling kindly. I smiled as he ruffled my hair, knowing my own dad couldn't do this.

"Gakupo, what is the emotion you are feeling right now?" I asked him, knowing I should ask to learn.

"A moment ago it was sadness. Right now I'm feeling content." He told me.

"Though I think you have had enough of learning today. You need to return to your room and you can return back to me tomorrow after your recording secession." He smiled and headed towards the door to unlock it. I followed obediently and left the office after saying good bye to the purple-haired man.

I walked down the hall, approaching my door as I saw Miku walking down the hall. I suddenly wondered if Miku knew of emotions.

"Miku, have you ever experienced emotions?" I realized I had spoken aloud. I wanted to hit myself for such foolishness. Miku looked taken aback, though a smile formed on her face just as quick.

"Why yes, Rin-chan, I have. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head to the side, causing her pigtails to swish to the side.

"What's your favorite emotion?" I asked, my voice rather rising towards the end. Miku tapped her chin thoughtfully before smiling wider.

"Well, I think I favor the emotion called love." She told me and I tilted my own head in confusion at the word love. I simply shrugged and smiled back before immediately going into my room. I tried to decipher what love was, but the only thing that I came up with was the giddiness in my stomach. I assumed love made you nervous.

I could always ask Gakupo what love was, since he told me he had loved Luka dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hello my wonderful, viewers! It's been a while since I updated this due to some minor technical difficulties! Here's a question for everyone: What do you think of the couple GakupoxLuka? What are your thoughts on MeikoxKaito or KaitoxMiku? What about MikuxLen or RinxLen? In my opinion on LenxMiku is that I don't really think they would make the cutest couple. I'm not saying they are a bad couple to any of you who ship them, it's just I don't think that they are the cutest. Reason being is:**

**Miku is taller: She is 158cm, while Len is 156cm.**

**Miku is older: She is sixteen, while Len is fourteen**

**When you at them together, (this may just be me) they seem more like friends than lovers.**

**Miku just doesn't seem to match him (my opinion) **

**Okay I realize I'm basing the facts on my opinion. The only facts that are true is that Miku is taller and older than Len.**

**Len: is it wrong to like older women?**

**-.- no, but that just means she's going to get older faster than you...**

**Rin: I have no idea what to say about this so...yeah I'm just going to go get some oranges...**

**Miku: Do I not get a say in this?**

**Nope because we are moving onto reviews now~! :D**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: I hope you read this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rin: Yes we appreciate it very much, despite Nikoru-chi's weirdness.**

**Len: She's crazy!**

**Ehe, excuse them they are just making things up! I'm really a nice person! xD**

**IA-K1002: Every review counts right? :) Luka story is sad and Gakupo isn't the perv I made him to be in Complicated Relations, this time, but hey...there will always be a perv in my story owo we will learn more about Defoko in the future, I can guarantee that! Miku wasn't made into a VOCALOID until after Rin became one because she was the first young girl that was to become one (Meiko is older than her so yeah xD) and they thought if Rin were to survive an on going surgery, that it would be okay to make another young girl a VOCALOID. Miku went into surgery when she was sixteen while Rin had been going on a slowly progressing surgery for many years, therefore Miku knew what emotions were since she had contact with the outside world before she came to Crypton. I think IA could go with Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo, maybe, just maybe, Nero. She could go with Len as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Len: IA is pretty now that I think about it...and yes I agree that Nikoru-chi's story is very confusing! I'm rather confused o3o**

**Rin: It's not that complicated...well...nevermind it is! Kai-chan, thank you for reviewing~! :D **

**It will become...possibly less complicated after this so don't worry! ^^**

**Dreamer520: Aww! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you looked at this story as well! Truthfully, I daydream a lot in school and it's mostly about Vocaloids! Haha, I came up with the idea for this story in science/health class o3o after listening to Kokoro and Meltdown, along with Natto! Such awesome songs, no?**

**Len: At first, Nikoru-chi thought of having me be the in the place of Rin, but it didn't work out with her story plot that well o3o**

**Rin: That's because you're not as awesome as me! *does fist pump***

**Len: *sticks tongue out***

**Thank you for reviewing! It makes me feel so special xD**

~*Rin's P.O.V*~

The time dialogue in my system told me it was two in the morning, but I wasn't in my nuclear reactor like I should be. Instead, I was reading a book I was once given from my parents several years ago, one of how a girl met a prince and fell in love. I couldn't go and ask Gakupo what love was since it was so early in the morning now, so every time love was mentioned I would feel rather dumbfounded.

I wondered if Len or MEIKO, or even KAITO had ever experienced love…maybe they had experienced happiness. Since I became a VOCALOID at such a young age, I don't recall anything other than the feeling of pain as my entire body changed to accommodate the beginning process of the project. I shuddered at the process, feeling slightly sick.

This girls name was Cinderella, and she was mistreated quite terribly by her step-sisters. She then met her fairy godmother, who gave her a beautiful dress and glass slippers for the ball as she turned mice into horses and a dog into a coachman. The fairy godmother told her that she must return before midnight, as the spell would then be reversed back to normal. She then proceeded to go to the ball, where she met the prince and danced with him. As the clock chimed midnight, Cinderella ran away, leaving a glass slipper steps as she dashed away. The prince found it and vowed to find her and sent his servants out to find the girl who he had danced with.

After visiting many houses of young maidens, whom of which could not fit the slipper, he finally arrived at Cinderella's home, though her evil stepmother locked her away in her room so she couldn't try on the slipper. With the help of her mice friends, Cinderella managed to get out of her room in time to try on the slipper, in which fit perfectly. The servants brought her back to the palace and the prince married her, living happily ever after.

I rolled over on the bed I hadn't used in forever, laying my head on the pillow. I stared up at the mirror covered ceiling, watching my reflection stare at itself. My eyes flashed electric blue, their natural color as my inner human tried to break free, though never succeeding as it was always contained deep inside. I crawled off the bed and plopped down onto the floor, unsure whether to get up and walk or to crawl to the nuclear reactor. I decided to get up and clicked the dials as I stripped down to nothing. I walked onto the center of the platform as anti-gravity lifted me up and closed my eyes as the blue liquid filled up into a simple bubble, protecting me from the outside world.

I relaxed and crawled into a fetal position as my systems began to turn off.

I woke up spluttering and coughing as my body hit the cold hard ground. I looked around in utter confusion until I saw Gumi standing right in front of me. Gumi had been gone for a while as she was on tour around Europe. She quickly helped me up and held me.

"I'm so sorry Rin, are you okay? I'm really sorry; I just don't know how to work this thing." She told me, cradling my still slick body against hers. I just sat there, trying to calm my heart beat down. Gumi let me go and handed me a piece of cloth.

"What is this?" I asked though my censors indicated that it was a t-shirt.

"It's a shirt I bought for you while I was on tour; I saw it and it made me think of you." She told me, smiling gently and grabbed it from me as she turned the front to me, revealing a white thing with floppy things on its head holding something fluffy and yellow.

I tilted my head in confusion, pointing to the objects on the shirt. Gumi looked down before she realized what my confusion was about and began to explain.

"This thing here," She pointed to the white object. "Is a rabbit and this one," She gestured to the yellow thing. "This is a baby chicken or what they call a chick."

"Oh." I said, though was unsure why it reminded her of me.

"I saw the bunny and chick together and thought of me and you; I'm the rabbit and you're the chick. I found out rabbits like carrots, something I tried while I was on tour and I instantly liked them! They are delicious!" She told me, grinning. My confusion cleared until I thought of another thing; what was a carrot?

"What's a carrot?" I asked, unsure whether or not I was pestering Gumi. She laughed.

"It's orange and has a green bush thing on it. Here I have one in my bag." She reached in and pulled a cone shaped object that was orange and green, just as Gumi described it. She handed it to me and I simply held it in my hand, cradling it gently.

"You're supposed to eat it silly!" She told me and picked up the carrot, holding it towards my mouth. I took a bite and began to chew, tasting the thing inside my mouth. It didn't taste like much to me, though it wasn't distasteful, it wasn't exactly tasteful either. I swallowed and looked at Gumi.

"It tastes funny." I told her and she chuckled lightly.

"Oh well, I guess you only love oranges, since you haven't been out of Crypton for a long time." She told me and patted my shoulder. We talked about her tour for a while, having her describe London for me. It suddenly occurred to me that I could ask Gumi if she had ever fallen in love.

"Gumi, have you ever been in love?" I asked, the seriousness crossing across my face. Gumi tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you ask Rin-chan?" She inquired back and I sighed.

"Because I don't know what love is…" I muttered and Gumi chuckled darkly.

"Rin, you don't want to know what love is. Trust me." She told me and with that, she stood up and exited my room. I stared after her, bewildered. Miku had sounded so dreamy about it, making it sound like a good thing, but Gumi made it sound bad. I was left utterly confused for the rest of the night as I crawled back into the reactor to sleep.

The tailor lady had returned once again with a larger measuring tape and she was measuring me now, though she seemed rather frightened after yesterday's incident. She was measuring my torso and I looked onto Len, who was looking over a book. Once the lady was done with me, she wrote down the measurements and left for the day, telling one of Crypton's secretaries that our outfits would be ready by next Thursday.

I went over to Len and tapped him on the shoulder, wondering what he was reading.

"Hmm? Oh hi, Rin. Do you need something?" He asked me and I chewed on my lower lip slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were reading…" I said softly, so soft in fact, that he could only hear me. He smiled gently and showed me the cover; the title was in neat gold cursive.

"It's called the 'Seven Deadly Sins: The Evil's Forest and Evil's Theater'. It's about how all of the Sins caused havoc in our world. It's a rather good book; I'm almost done if you would like to read it. This is what our music is over, so I'm trying to get into character." He told me.

"Who are you in this book?" I inquired, looking over his arm at the book.

"We haven't been assigned roles yet, but I'm pretty sure we, as in me and you, will be from the Yellow Kingdom. Miku will most likely be the girl from the Green Country, KAITO will be from the blue country, and MEIKO will probably be the woman clad in red armor. I shall not reveal anything to you if you plan to read it." He told me, tapping my nose teasingly. I felt odd somehow, as if I was…nervous? I couldn't describe the feeling exactly.

"Sure, I will read it." I said quickly, though I felt as if I said it too quickly.

"Okay, well let me finish this last chapter real quick and then I will give it to you." He told me and I nodded. I began to walk away, looking out of the corners of my eyes as Miku skipped over to him. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but saw them laughing and smiling at each other. The way they looked made me feel weird; as if I was empty inside. I turned away and saw a man wearing a nice suit walk in. Big Al, one of Crypton's CEO's, was smiling at me as he walked in.

"Hey there, squirt. What are you up to?" He asked as he came over and patted my head, crushing my bow under his palm.

"Hello Al, what brings you here?" I asked after he stopped patting my head and straightened my bow. He smiled and showed me the stack of papers he was carrying.

"Same old, same old. We have some new music that's based off of some stories that Akuno-P wrote. They're called Evil's Forest and Evil's Theater. We've officially decided which parts go to who, though that was pretty easy for us." He told me. I nodded and followed behind him as he clapped his hands for the other VOCALOIDs attention.

"Okay so we have everything sorted on the songs and parts. The only thing is, is that we don't have the Evil's Theater music just yet; only Evil's Forest." Al's voice seemed to boom as the room became silent. We awaited for him t continue. He turned to me with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Our sweet little Rin will be one of the main characters throughout the entire series, both Evil's Forest and Theater, therefore she will be in mostly likely every song or video. Len is the second main person." He said and handed us a piece of music titled, "Moonlit Abandonment".

"I'm not very good on explaining things, so maybe the song will tell you what's going on. If not then you may want to look at the book or something that Akuno wrote." Al explained, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Anyways, Len and Rin are Hansel and Gretel in the Evil's Forest series. Miku will be Eve Moonlit and KAITO is Adam Moonlit. This is how everything begins, the entire Evil's series. MEIKO will be Meta Salmhofer. I suggest you look over your songs and try to get into character. The costumes will be ready next week and as soon as we receive them, we will begin to make the music videos. There is a high possibility that this will be turned into a play so if it does, you will have to be prepared." Al warned.

"In the Evil's Theater, Rin will be Riliane, the Queen of the Yellow Kingdom after her parents die. Len will be Allen, Riliane's personal servant. Miku will be Michaela, the girl from the Green Country. KAITO will be Kyle Marlon, the King of the Blue Kingdom. MEIKO will be Germaine Avadonia, the woman clad in red armor. There are a few other parts, but Neru and Teto are going to fill a few while we will have Gakupo do a part. Lily and Haku also seem like they could do some as well, maybe Haku can even do a song. Gakupo can also do a song as Gast Venom. Yuki, Kiyoteru, and Miki will as well. They won't all be singers, but if we do make a play, then they will be part of it." He said and we all nodded. Big Al handed out the rest of the Evil's Forest music before leaving silently.

I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Miku, her teal eyes stared straight into my cerulean ones, though there was an odd glint to them. The glint didn't seem to match the friendly smile she gave me though and I turned away. Feeling as though we could leave now, I folded the music up and put it in my pocket before opening the door and exiting out of the music room and into the hallway. My steps echoed throughout the hallway as I walked to Gakupo's office. I raised my knuckles up to the wooden door and knocked lightly, feeling my knuckles hit the hard wood.

The sounds of crashing around inside went on and it was a few minutes before Gakupo answered the door. He only opened it slightly, enough to where he could peer out and see who was at the door. He smiled and opened the door to let me before quickly shutting it again and locking it. I turned to face him before speaking clearly.

"Professor, are you okay? I heard a lot of crashing going on and it took you quite a while before you answered the door..." I said and realized that he looked terrible. His hair was tangled and sticking out in places, not to mention that it wasn't in its normal ponytail. His shirt buttoned wrong and was slightly wrinkled with a stain on his sleeve, possibly coffee from the color. His eyes were bloodshot with visible circles underneath them. I put my hand up to his face to move a piece of stray hair and Gakupo rest his cheek in my palm, his eyes closing as he sighed.

"I'm fine Rin, I was just woriking on a project. Could you keep a secret if I told you one?" He asked quietly as I lead him to his desk chair and set him down.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell anybody; it's not my secret to share any how." I said, my voice equally as quiet as his. I wasn't sure if he wasn't sleep talking, so I simply waited for him to continue.

"Rin, you know how I help make VOCALOIDs?" He asked, opening one eye slowly. I nodded in response.

"After Luka died, I began to make another body that looked exactly like hers. I asked to examine her body, to see if I could maybe somehow bring her back to life with a new body that was cancer free. After explaining the idea to friends and family members, they told me it was impossible to bring her back and that the grief was clouding my judgement. They allowed me to view her body and I did an autopsy, taking the things I needed to make her comeback. I began to work on them, creating new bones and cells for her just like I did with you. I've been doing this now for about ten years, planning and inventing for this. I've finally finished and...I'm unsure." He said, his voice coming a mere whisper at the end.

I stood paralyzed for what seemed like eternity before I could respond.

"So...what you are saying is that you have finally finished?" I asked, the shock in my voice was quite obvious. He nodded, his one eye that was still open continued to look at me, the lost look in his eyes made me feel terrible and before I knew it, I was hugging him.

"You have always been my friend, even when I was unsure of the world myself. This woman is really special to you, so you shouldn't have doubts." I mumbled and felt a ghost smile on my lips when Gakupo hugged me back.

"Oh Rin...you know how to make me feel better. I'm just worried that Luka won't know who I am, even if I did use her heart and the memory core of her brain; I'm afraid she won't _love _me anymore..." He said before releasing me. I smiled reassuringly, hoping that my smile would give him the confidence he needed.

"She will because she means so much to you." I told him and I saw a ghost smile cross his lips. He stood up, stretched quickly, and patted my head.

"You need to clean yourself up; you wouldn't want her to see you like that would you?" I pointed out and he looked down before we both laughed. I felt better and wonderful; is this what happiness is? I liked being the reason for Professor's smile and I wanted to see Luka now that there was a possibility for me to meet her. Gakupo went into the next room and the sound of running water came.

It was around fifteen minutes later before Professor came out, looking nice and clean as he had before. The tired look that was on his face was gone and was replaced with a look of refreshment. His glasses were back on the bridge of his nose and his hair was tied back like it normally was. He smiled at me before coming over and kneeling in front of me so that he was at my height.

"Rin, I know I could never replace your father, but to me, you are like my own daughter. Any father would be lucky to have you as their daughter, don't let anyone else tell you different." He told me and I felt important. I felt _loved_. This must have been what love was, because I was happy that someone was glad I was here and told me that they thought of me as a close person.

"You are like my father Gakupo, I haven't ever thought of you any differently. I know I have my dad and he seems to be a nice man, but he can't replace you either." I told him. Gakupo hugged me once again.

"Then would you like to call me dad? Or is that to weird?" He chuckled. I smiled.

"Oto-san? Does it seem fitting?" I asked, wondering if that was too much. I had never had a family where I could be hugged and loved, only one where I could see and talk to them. Gakupo was like my father, so maybe Luka could be like my mother? That's when it hit me.

"What if Luka doesn't like me?" I asked quietly and I felt Gakupo smile.

"Rin, I think Luka will adore you." He said and with that, he stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he squeezed it gently to reassure me of Luka. He began to walk towards a door that was labeled closet, something of which confused me. I looked up at him.

"I had to make sure Crypton wouldn't find out, or else they would try to stop me. It's actually a secret room." He told me, a glint of mischief in his eyes. I made an "o" shape with my mouth as Gakupo pulled out a key and unlocked the door. It opened and at first, I could only see clothes, not a secret room. Gakupo parted the clothes that revealed another door. He also unlocked that door that did lead into another room before he turned back to the closet to lock it.

"I have to make sure no one will find her or this room." He told me when I looked at the door. I walked into the room as Gakupo flicked on the lights. The room was just like the main room; surrounded by many needles and metal part and a table. On the table though, lay a woman about in her early twenties or so, with light pink hair and pale skin. I could only see her face and shoulders as the rest of her body was covered by a white sheet. Even laying on a metal table surrounded by scary objects, she was still beautiful.

Gakupo led me over to her and smiled kindly.

"When will she wake up?" I whispered, trying my hardest to not seem rude. Just as I said that, a pair of clear blue eyes opened, looking straight up at first. I almost jumped back, startled as the woman sat up slowly, looking around in a dazed confusion. Her eyes landed on Gakupo, staring at him for a few moments. I held my breath, praying that she would recognize him. A smiled spread across her features before she jumped up and ran to Gakupo, hugging him quickly while crying.

"G-Gakupo? Is that y-you?" She said between sobs, clutching him tightly.

"Yes love, it's me." He said and his own eyes filled with tears as I watched him hold her. She crushed her lips to his and I felt odd just watching them so I turned around to give them some privacy. I didn't turn back around until Luka said something.

"Gakupo...who's that?" I heard her whisper softly to him, though her voice didn't sound angry; just mildly surprised. I turned back and I realized that Luka was completely naked. I felt my eyes widen before Luka looked down and realized what was wrong.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She said and quickly grabbed the white sheet from before, wrapping it around her frame. I looked at Gakupo who seemed too overjoyed to care.

"Luka, dear, this is Rin-chan. She's going to be our daughter." He told her and with that Luka froze.

"Defoko..." She whispered and began to search around. Her eyes were frantic as more tears spilled. She turned back to Gakupo.

"Gakupo...I'm supposed to be dead." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Gakupo just stood, looking as if he wanted to break now.

"Yes, you are, but I brought you back Luka! I've missed you so much, that I could hardly ever breath without thinking about you!" He told her hoarsely and I felt like a shadow right now.

"Where is our daughter, Gakupo?"

"..."

"Where is she?"

"She didn't want to stay with me after your death. She's living with my sister." Gakupo responded, not looking at Luka. Luka stared at him before running over and hugging him again.

"I've missed you too...so much..." She said. She looked over at me and this time, she smiled before holding her hand out and beckoning for me to come closer. I walked over hesitantly, hoping with everything that I had that she would like me. I finally reached her and she stood up, the white sheet still covering her and making her look like Cinderella from my story, only with pink hair.

"Hello Rin, I'm Luka. I'm going to be your mom now according to Gakupo." She told me kindly. Before I realized it, I was being crushed by Luka. I was being smothered by Luka's breasts, though I wasn't sure she realized that I was suffocating. She finally loosened up on her grip, but she continued to hold me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. I knew the feelings I had earlier were happiness, I was completely sure of it now.

Gakupo came over and hugged both of us and I somehow felt complete. I felt like I had a family who loved me for who I am and accepted me for what I was. After some explaining to Luka about what happened, what she was now, and what year it was, she finally understood that she was no longer an exact human. She pondered over everything for a while, a look of focus graced her features.

"Why don't we leave Crypton and start a new life somewhere else?" I suddenly said and instantly wanted to smack myself for suggesting such a foolish idea. No one could get out of Crypton. Security was tight and there were camera's everywhere in the building; no, there was no possible way we could.

"Rin...you are right...we should get out of here! Oh my dear Luka, we can go find Defoko! We can have our family back with new member; Rin!" Gakupo said and Luka smiled, her teeth a pretty pearl white. I on the other hand was about to point out the negatives to the plan.

"No one can get out Gakupo! They will have caught us before we could possibly get to the door!" I said, waving my arms in all different directions. Gakupo smiled knowingly, something that made me feel hopeful.

"I can get out Rin; with a word to the CEO's about finding another person for VOCALOID, I can get out. I can simply tell them that I'm going to see if I can find anything new and maybe get some new parts to upgrade the others, I can get out. I can pull my car up to the building, shut off all of the security camera's, and have you escape with me in my car." He told me.

"What about the security guards?" I said, knowing all to well that it would be an obstacle to get passed. Gakupo had to think for a minute before I came up with an idea.

"I could cause a problem, saying some one got into Crypton's Facility that was from the outside." I said and Gakupo raised his hand in a high five.

We began to make plans and ideas before we came up with a date to escape. Gakupo made the comment that it would have to be on a day where there were few people in the building; either we had to escape Saturday or Sunday. I nodded and looked over at Luka.

"Gakupo, Luka can't go around naked in a sheet for five days." I pointed out, shifting my gaze to Luka whose face turned a light pink. Gakupo smiled sheepishly before standing up and going to the closet. He brought back a box that I assumed was filled with clothes. Luka went to the bathroom and changed, coming back in a long black and gold skirt, matching shirt vest with a blue jewel at the collar, and a pair of gold and black lace up boots that went all the way to her mid thigh. She looked stunning and I wished I looked like her with flowing hair and a curvy body.

"Rin-chan are you jealous?" Gakupo asked and I looked over at him.

"Jealous? What is that?" I inquired, though somehow I felt that I knew that particular emotion.

"It's when you want something that either isn't yours or somebody has something you don't. Love normally brings jealousy." Gakupo explained and smiled at Luka.

"I remember getting jealous of Luka's friend, Kiyoteru Hiyama, because they worked at the office together and were really close, but I realized he was a married to a former classmate of mine. Lily would be a good mom I suppose." Gakupo said and Luka smiled.

"Trust me, Rin, it's funny to see Gakupo jealous; he acts all childish and pouts a lot." She said and laughed as Gakupo crossed his arms, faking offense. I laughed lightly.

"Okay, I just admire Luka's beauty and wished I had it." I admitted and Luka smiled. I was once again wrapped in a suffocating hug.

"Oh Rin-chan, you are just to cute! Cute, cute, cute! You shouldn't have to worry about my beauty, because when you get older-" She stopped, realizing that I was no longer able to grow. She smiled a sad smile before running a thumb over my face.

"You are very pretty Rin-chan, so you don't have to worry." She told me and I smiled. I yawned, feeling a rush of sleepiness hit my body. I think I started to fall asleep, because a pair of arms held me, supporting my body. The dream of growing up and being beautiful filled my senses as I slept.

I woke up in my bed, the covers pulled up to my body. I realized that Gakupo must have brought me back to my room and set me down after I had fallen asleep. The dream lingered in my thoughts as a knock sounded on my door. I climbed out of the bed and opened the door, seeing Len behind it. Len first looked at me, though his eyes were soon staring at my hair.

"Rin, did you sleep well? Your hair is sticking up in all sorts of places." Len told me, a small smile on his lips. I felt my heart beat faster and a giddiness inside of my stomach. What was this feeling? It felt wonderful and exhilarating as it flowed throw my body. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled sheepishly, a warmth coming to my face.

"I slept fine, I just didn't get in my reactor last night; I slept on my bed." I responded, though Len looked at me in an odd way.

"You need to sleep in your reactor, that's why it's there." He told me and I felt baffled. Len didn't say it in a rude way, just in a matter of fact tone. Miku suddenly appeared, standing very close to Len. The sudden happiness left my body as quickly as it came. Len then proceeded to hold out a book to me, a book I recognized as the one he was reading yesterday.

"Anyway, you must have come to your room late, because I was going to give this to you last night, but you weren't here. So here it is, the Seven Deadly Sin's." He said and I took the book in my hand, feeling the hard cover and spine of the book.

"Thank you Len." I said softly, looking at Miku. She smiled and waved towards me.

"Len and I were just about to go practice our music. Would you like to join us?" She said, though she sound rather forced on the invitation part. I shook my head, telling them I better get a head start in the book and watched as the walked away, their hands sometimes brushing as they walked closely together. It bothered me. I returned back to my room, deciding to read the book. I would have to make it look like I was up to nothing suspicious and go along with the ideas of the songs and stuff. I began the first chapter, realizing it was in Allen's point of view.

By the time I was close to finishing, I set the book down, feeling empty, hollow, and a terrible person. My character, Riliane, was an evil queen of the Yellow Kingdom, not giving a care to anyone around her. Allen was always there for her, making sure she was happy and safe, even at the cost of his own happiness and dignity. _I have to play that girl,_ I thought hollowly. _I have to be evil_, I thought afterwards and heaved a sigh.

It then occurred to me; Allen had fallen in love with Michaela. Len was Allen and Miku was Michaela, therefore Len would have to be in love with Miku in the song and the play. I suddenly felt dead inside and curled up under the covers, not caring to finish the book at the moment. I stared ahead at the wall closest to me, my eyes wide and hollow. It was sometime before another knock came at my door, this time it was Gumi.

"Rin, I heard that you got the book..." She said, coming to sit down at the edge of my bed. I nodded, not daring to speak due to the lump in my throat. She sighed and frowned.

"Rin, if you are worried that your fan's will hate you because you are evil in this song, then don't worry! It's just a song, not actual life!" She told me, but that gave me no reassurance at all. Gumi tried to get me to come out of my room, but had no avail and soon left. Big Al soon came in.

"Hey girlie, what's the matter?" He asked, leaning against the nearby wall while watching me. I didn't answer, just held up the book. He made a click of his tongue as he realized what was going on. He frowned slightly before coming over and sitting on my bed like Gumi once had.

"Rin you are not evil, if that's what you are getting at. We didn't pick you to be the queen because you are evil. We picked you because you resemble her appearance the most, just like everybody else got their part. Don't forget in the book, Riliane had been possessed by a demon when she was a child, so maybe that was the cause of her wickedness. I think she was just an innocent kid who wasn't sure how to rule the kingdom and the fact that she was too young for such a job." He said, patting my shoulder.

I could only sigh and nodded, forcing a smile on my face. Big Al handed me the music for Evil's Theater and then left, reassuring me once more that I was, in fact, not evil. I began to practice every song from "Moonlit Abandonment" to the "Daughter of White", though I had only one line in that song. I assumed that was the part Haku would be taking due to the fact that she had white hair. I felt empty as I sang, no meaning coming out into the words, only a hollow voice. I practiced for the rest of the day before going to Gakupo's office.

I wanted to feel the atmosphere of love once again, wanting to be loved and needed just like Clarith had in the song. Every step I took seemed to slow and unnatural as I slowly got to the door. Even when I knocked lightly, it sounded loud and gave me a headache. I was beginning to feel dizzy, leaning on the wall for support.

The door opened, revealing Gakupo, only there was three Gakupo's instead of one.

"G...Gakupo?" I said taking a step forward, but only falling forward as my eyes closed slowly.

**Systems rebooting_ All systems safe and secure**

**Name: Kagamine Rin**

**Age: 14_**

**Systems updated and ready for use_**

My eyes opened slowly, closing quickly as a bright light filled my eyes. I put a hand above my eyes, shielding them from the bright light. I looked around, though I realized that my veins were glowing once again. Wires were hooked up to my body and I pulled them out. I was almost completely naked except my panties and a small bra. I looked around to see Gakupo walking in carrying a clipboard in his hand. Once he realized I was sitting up he quickly came over.

"Ah, you're awake Rin-chan. Your systems were over working themselves and then shut down. You're very lucky you woke back up, because I was worried you wouldn't." He told me and I felt my eyes widen. I almost didn't reboot? I may have not woken up again? I looked at Gakupo for answers.

"Rin what were you doing earlier?" He asked and I instantly recited the things I had done.

"I read a book, went over my music, and then came down here. Why?" I asked and Gakupo frowned.

"Rin how were you feeling?" He asked and I felt slightly exasperated that I wasn't receiving an answer.

"I was feeling fine...until I read the book and went over the music..." I said, feeling rather unsure.

"Rin...were you possibly upset about something? Like maybe you were sad or depressed? Angry?" He inquired and I pondered over this. I knew what angry was and I knew what sadness was, due to the fact that it was the exact opposite of happiness.

"I felt saddened." I told him slowly and he nodded, scribbling on his clipboard.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked and he didn't answer for a moment.

"I'm not sure I know what's wrong." He finally spoke and I felt somewhat frightened. Luka sat in a nearby chair, her eyes were worried. Even if I had known her for only a little while, I think we already felt close. I somehow felt that anyone could love Luka because of her kind heart and understanding face. I smiled at her reassuringly, though I think I was trying to reassure myself more. After all that, we went in the back room and talked. I learned that Luka really liked tuna and Gakupo was into eggplants. I searched my data-base and saw that tuna was a fish and that eggplant was a vegetable. I learned that eggplants don't really look like eggs either.

I had to leave soon and I returned back to my room, knowing that I was going to sleep on my bed again. The feeling of comfort washed over me as soon as I pulled the covers up to my chin and went back to sleep.

I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up again now that I thought of it.


End file.
